Règle n 18
by Alinore
Summary: La scène finale d'Internal Affairs 5X14 m'a passablement .... énervée ! Pour me défrustrer, j'ai donc écrit la suite. Merci à Midship pour sa relecture et ses suggestions judicieuses !


**Bureau de Jenny Shepard, NCIS.**

_- Longue vie à la Reine !_

Elle ne cillait pas, le fixait droit dans les yeux. Comme si ça l'avait déjà impressionné ! Et pourtant elle persistait, avec ce petit sourire suffisant, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Décidément, il la connaissait trop bien. Et elle ? Sans doutepas tout à fait assez bien. Il abandonna son ton sarcastique.

- Ça ne me gêne pas que tu te serves de moi, Jenny. Ce serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu es trop présomptueuse. Trop sûre de...

- Trop sûre de moi ?

Le sourire s'élargit, qu'il trouva hideux.

- Trop sûre de... moi ! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Et cette fois, tu es allée trop loin.

Mais c'était parce qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Car il aurait pris fait et cause pour elle. Et ça n'était pas présomption de sa part que de le croire. Il ne l'aurait pas fait à cause de ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, ou parce qu'il tenait toujours à elle (comme elle _voulait_ que ce soit toujours le cas ), mais parce qu'il ne laissait jamais tomber personne. _Semper fidelis_. La preuve ? Il avait menti pour elle, encore une fois. Il avait omis de dire à Fornell tout ce qu'il savait de l'arme du crime. Dieu que c'était difficile ! Non de soutenir son regard mais d'y lire, ni la colère ou la haine, mais la déception. Mais c'était le prix à payer. Parce que l'impliquer davantage aurait été pire.

- J'ai franchi la ligne, Jethro, je le reconnais.

- Mieux que quiconque je sais le prix de la vengeance. Comment ça peut te ronger de l'intérieur. Affecter ton jugement, ta perception de la réalité, du bien et du mal. Te faire oublier tout le reste. Que tu utilises notre ... amitié pour servir tes intérêts personnels, c'est une chose. Et je peux même être d'accord avec ça. Au bout du compte, je n'ai jamais été dupe. Mais manipuler des agents sous tes ordres et ta responsabilité, c'est mal.

- Mal ? Qui sait ce qui est bien ou mal ? La Grenouille était un monstre.

- Et ça justifie que tu en deviennes un ? Que tu brises la vie de sa fille, que tu risques celle de DiNozzo avec un plan foireux ? Que tu manipules Abby ? Et Ducky ? Les mettant en porte-à-faux alors que tu sais à quel point ils sont loyaux.

- Mais tu ne leur en veux pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je parlais de leur loyauté envers toi, Directeur ! Tu t'es servie d'eux. Sans scrupules, sans penser aux conséquences pour eux. À ton avis, comment se sont-ils sentis face à Fornell ? Bordel, Jenny, une enquête fédérale !

- Ils ne t'ont jamais aidé ? N'ont jamais franchi les limites pour toi ?

- Si, ils l'ont fait.

Il laissa le silence aiguiser sa réflexion. Elle pâlit quand elle comprit.

- Ils ont choisi de le faire pour toi. Peut-être même contre ton désir. Alors que j'ai abusé de mon autorité.

- Pas seulement de ton autorité.

- ...

- Ziva.

- Ziva ?

Le regard toujours vrillé sur elle devint plus gris que bleu. La colère perçait cette fois. Celle qui pointait inévitablement quand on blessait les siens. Sa famille. Et Ziva lui était chère d'une manière particulière que Jenny Shepard ne comprenait pas très bien. Ils se ressemblaient. Mais cela était loin de suffire à expliquer la nature et la force de leurs liens.

- C'est peut-être ta pire faute dans cette histoire. Demander à Ziva d'abattre la Grenouille au Canada.

Il leva la main, l'empêchant de répondre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est du Mossad. Ne me dis pas qu'elle est entraînée à tuer. Ne me dis pas que ce n'aurait été qu'une mission de plus. Elle t'a sauvée la vie. C'est ton amie. Toi, mieux que personne, connaît ses désillusions, son écœurement, ses doutes sur son engagement. Et à quel point son âme est tourmentée. Tu t'es servie de son affection et de son admiration pour toi. À des fins strictement personnelles.

Le ton était grave, ni agressif, ni moralisateur, juste froidement explicatif. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait entièrement raison. Comme toujours. Elle ne le regardait plus, maintenant. La seule justification qu'elle avait - mais en était-ce une ?- elle devait la taire. Et ça n'effaçait ni la honte ni la culpabilité. Peut-être que, oui, si elle lui avait tout confié avant que tout ne soit hors contrôle, une autre solution aurait été possible.

Mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur ce qui aurait pu être. Trop tard pour les regrets. Trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Trop tard pour tout. Trop tard pour le pardon également. La règle n°18 n'allait pas fonctionner cette fois. Elle n'avait pas demandé la permission. Et elle n'obtiendrait pas le pardon.

- Jenny ?

Elle leva la tête ; le masque hautain et satisfait avait déserté son visage. Ses traits étaient ravagés. Mais ce qui la mit au bord des larmes fut ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Jethro. La compréhension, la compassion, et - pire que tout après ce qu'elle avait commis - un soutien encore possible. Une main tendue. Pour la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches encore, ni quelles étaient tes véritables raisons. Car il y a autre chose. J'en suis convaincu. Mais, je suis toujours là, Jen. Tu sais où me trouver.

Quand la porte se referma doucement sur lui, le Directeur Jenny Shepard, saisit le portrait de son père sur son bureau. Les mains crispées sur le cadre, les épaules voûtées, elle pleurait sans bruit. C'était des larmes amères, chagrin et remords mêlés, qui ne lui apportèrent aucun soulagement.


End file.
